The client-server computer networking model allows organizations of all sizes to utilize group productivity products such as e-mail. Many business organizations have grown to rely heavily on network services. Employees who travel typically need to access the same network services and resources provided to them at work. Field offices also frequently need to access the headquarter's network services. The term "telecommuter" has been used to describe an employee who stays at home and conducts business by accessing the network services provided at the traditional worksite. These types of users are sometimes referred to as "remote" because they typically are located in a physically remote place from the networks and because they do not connect to the networks locally or directly. Remote users typically connect to the networks via telephone lines. The terms "remote access" and "remote networking" are used to identify the situation in which a remote user accesses a computer network over analog or digital telephone lines.
A remote user generally can utilize any type of computer to access the network. The computer can be, for example, a personal computer, a workstation, or a portable computer such as a laptop computer or a notebook computer. Also, the computer can be, for example, an IBM PC or compatible, an Apple Macintosh, or a Unix-based computer. The user typically connects a modem or similar communication device to a serial port of the computer. The modem connected to the user's remote computer communicates over the telephone lines with another modem which is coupled to a server. The other modem and the server are located at the network which the remote computer is attempting to access. The server is coupled directly to the network. It is the server which provides the remote computer with controlled access to the network and the services and resources thereon. The server is referred to as a "remote access server," and it typically includes a serial port for connecting to the other modem, a port for connecting to the network, and electronics which include at least a microprocessor and memory.
It is desirable for the remote access server to have a variety of features. For example, the remote access server should make accessing the network transparent to the remote user. The remote access server also should be easy for a network manager to install and maintain.